


Like A G6

by blueb1rd



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/blueb1rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah…” Blaine agreed with a beatific smile, like it was the best kind of haze in the world. He leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck in a way that left Kurt feeling just a little bit breathless. “It’s cool,” he continued. “I’ve never been drunk before. You ever been drunk, Kurt? I haven’t. It’s cool.” BIOTA missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A G6

"No, Kurt, _Kurt_ ," Blaine waved his arms to epmhasize his point, almost smacking his friend in the face in the process. Fortunately, being sober and therefore considerably more coordinated than the object of his affection at the moment, Kurt was able to duck out of the way before any damage was done. Blaine apologized anyway. "Oops, sorry. But _Kurt_ -" because manners or not, he had something _really important_ to discuss here. "You don't understand. I don't just _feel_ fly like a G6. I actually _am_ one. I am! You can tell, right?"

Kurt simply rolled his eyes in response, biting back an amused smirk. Blaine had been infuriatingly inattentive at the party (apparently _Rachel Berry_ had been more interesting - there was simply no accounting for taste), but now that they were back at the Hummel-Hudson residence, the boy was _all_ about Kurt. As he should be. _Particularly_ after the way he had actually _licked Kurt's hand_ when he'd clamped it over Blaine's mouth in an attempt to stifle his giggles as Finn carried Blaine up the stairs. His step-mother, or worse his _father_ , finding Blaine in this condition was not exactly Kurt's ideal way to spend an evening. They'd want to call Blaine's parents or something equally appalling, and then they'd never let him date him because Blaine was a 'bad influence'.

...As if Blaine would want to date him anyway. Valentine's Day had been an entire two weeks ago, and while Kurt hadn't exactly imagined them spouting proposals of deep and abiding love at this point, he'd at least expected _some_ kind of an indication that Blaine _really, really cared about him_. So far, instead, all he had was the image of Blaine with his tongue in Rachel Berry's mouth.

Not exactly his favorite mental image.

"I can tell you're _drunk_ ," he settled on replying with.

"Yeah..." Blaine agreed with a beatific smile, like it was the best kind of haze in the world. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck in a way that left Kurt feeling just a little bit breathless. "It's cool," he continued. "I've never been drunk before. You ever been drunk, Kurt? I haven't. It's cool."

"I have." Kurt had no problem sharing this particular story right now - it was unlikely, at this point, that Blaine would even remember this conversation in the morning. "It did feel pretty, um, 'cool'." He quirked his fingers in a pair of air quotes. "At least until I threw up all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes and my dad found out, anyway." That part? Not quite so fun.

"Ewwwwwww," Blaine scrunched his nose up and giggled - he'd been doing that a lot. Alcohol seemed to be enhancing the hilarity of any given situation for him. "That's gross."

"Not as gross as locking lips with Rachel."

"Hey!" Blaine protested. "It wasn't all that bad. She smells good and she tasted like pink. I dunno, it felt... kinda nice."

"You're drunk, Blaine," Kurt pointed out gruffly. "Everything feels nice. She's a _girl_ , you realize."

"Duh." Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder and stretched, yawning widely. "I'm not a complete idiot - I know a girl when I see one. She's got, you know, _boobs_ and long hair and stuff. And she was wearing... what _was_ she wearing? It was **weird**." His nose scrunched again, as if he found the mysteries of Rachel Berry's wardrobe to be quite puzzling.

Kurt couldn't disagree. "A dress, supposedly." His lip curled in distaste. "It was appalling - someone really should let her know that she's not the star of a glamorous rom com set in the 1970's." Her hair cut wasn't even right for it.

Blaine's shoulders hitched in a shrug. "You're the expert, I guess," he was sensible enough to agree before he was distracted by a sudden thought. "Hey, you know somethin'?"

"What?"

Blaine leaned in close, invading Kurt's personal space to the extent that their _noses_ were almost brushing. Kurt held his breath. "You have pretty eyes," Blaine smiled at him sweetly, fluttering his long, dark eyelashes. "Like, _really_ pretty. They're the prettiest eyes I've ever seen - true story! _Ow_ ," he muttered as he smacked himself in the forehead in the midst of trying to make some kind of 'scout's honor' gesture.

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes but instead he found himself flushing, heartbeat stuttering and speeding up at the other boy's close proximity. A few _very bad ideas_ went flitting through his mind. It would have been more than easy to just close the tiny bit of distance between them and pull the other boy into a kiss. Blaine probably wouldn't even mind - he seemed to be a very, hmm, _affectionate_ drunk.

But that, of course, was the problem. Blaine wasn't in full control of himself, and Kurt wasn't going to be _That Guy_ , the kind who took advantage of someone else's muddled state. If they were going to kiss, he wanted Blaine to remember it. The timing had to be right, and right now it just wasn't.

So he gently but firmly pushed Blaine away. "Okay," he said, voice squeaking only a _little_ bit as he reached over to turn off his bedside lamp, "I think it's definitely time for you to go to sleep."

Blaine seemed to comply readily enough. He flopped down on the pillow and burrowed beneath the covers, shifting around to get comfortable. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, and then -

"Sing to me?" Blaine reached for Kurt's arm, cuddling close. Oh dear. "I need a lullaby. Please?"

Despite the added physical contact, Kurt couldn't really see the harm in that. "Fine," he agreed. "Any requests?"

"Dunno." Blaine waved an airy hand in the dark. "Just something pretty."

Not exactly a helpful stipulation - Kurt liked to think _everything_ he sang sounded 'pretty', but he fished through a mental play list, narrowing it down to one song and finally beginning to sing...

 _"If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match  
Cause I love the way you say good morning  
And you take me the way I am"_

It wasn't the sort of song he would have chosen ordinarily - it was much too romantic for that. But Blaine, he reminded himself, probably wouldn't remember this anyway. He ran through the rest of the song quietly (not wishing to disturb the other members of his household), Blaine listening with closed eyes and a soft, sleepy smile on his face.

"Thanks," he mumbled as the song finished, and leaned over to plant a sloppy peck on Kurt's cheek. "S'nice, you're nice. You're my fav'rite. Night, Kurt." He released Kurt's arm with a yawn, rolling over and sinking into slumber with surprising ease.

Kurt, on the other hand, was left to stare up at the ceiling as a flock of butterflies turned cartwheels in his stomach. It was going to be a long time till he'd be able to sleep after that.

  
 _End_


End file.
